Redone Fifth Year
by Volunteer95
Summary: Harry's lessons with Snape didn't end with Harry running away; reminded of his past Harry decided to make a difference and see the hurt that lay within.
1. Chapter 1

"Enough!" Snape screamed and Harry was thrown from his mind as he watched his professor try and control his anger.

"Your lessons are at an end. Get out!" Professor Snape instructed angrily and Harry protested, "I..." Harry started.

"Get out!" Professor Snape screamed as he shoved Harry from him.

"Professor, please, I didn't know..." Harry tried again and Professor Snape punched him square in the jaw. Harry fell down and stared up at the professor as his glasses fell off his face and Snape looked in horror at having struck Harry.

"I didn't know that he treated you like that; I didn't know he was a bully and I'm sorry." Harry apologized refusing to show that he was in pain.

"You're...you're just like him...arrogant...always fighting with Draco..."Professor Snape tried to reason and Harry started chuckling in spite of the pain.

"Draco started first year insulting Ron; I'm nothing like my Dad as a teenager...I wouldn't bully any one...not after everything that has happened...no." Harry stated passionately and Professor Snape stared in shock at the boy and watched in horror as a bruise started to form on his face.

"Let me...get some salve for your bruise." Professor Snape murmured and he turned quickly before Harry realized there was a tremor in his voice and tears in his eyes.

"Sir...are you ok?" Harry questioned; he couldn't bring himself to be angry with the man after he finally understood everything that had happened. Even though he had taken it out on him, Harry understand that he only saw a miniature of his tormentor.

"I'm fine..." Professor Snape murmured, but he felt his defenses falling and the tears coming.

"Sir, I won't tell anyone what happened, not the memories or you hitting me." Harry assured and that was the breaking point for Severus; he turned around and thrust the jar of healing balm at Harry before falling to his knees and breaking down.

"It's not that...you can tell whoever you like...I deserve it." Professor Snape sobbed and Harry felt his conscious pulling at him.

"Sir...no one deserves any of what you've been through...I'm sorry for what my Dad did when you were young..."Harry apologized crouching down beside the heartbroken professor.

"I've become Tobias...I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry." Professor Snape sobbed and Harry didn't know what else to do so he gently pulled the professor into his arms.

"Easy sir, easy; I get it now. It must have been hard seeing a miniature of your tormentor day after day." Harry reasoned and Professor Snape sobbed harder realizing what he had done all these years. He had pushed away the only child that he could have loved as his own.

"Harry...I'm so sorry." Professor Snape apologized and couldn't finish his sentence as he continued to sob.

"Sir, I would have had a hard time getting along with Draco's child as well." Harry admitted trying to get the professor to see he understood and wasn't angry with him.

"It doesn't matter...you were only a child...a child! I was horrible...I'm so so sorry." Professor Snape apologized and then started to feel sick from all the crying and tried to push away from the boy before he threw up all over him. Harry realized what was wrong with the professor and summoned a waste basket to his side and allowed the professor to throw up as he kept him up right. In a matter of moments Professor Snape was done sicking up and Harry scourgified the waste basket and lowered the professor back against the wall.

"Sir, maybe we can start over." Harry offered and Professor Snape slowly opened his eyes to see if Harry was pulling his leg or not.

"I have the dark mark, Harry. If Riddle finds out...he'll use you to get to me." Professor Snape croaked and Harry could hear the pain that was underlying his voice.

"Don't worry about Riddle; he's not as smart as he thinks. Plus if things had turned out different maybe things would have changed and I would have grown up knowing you; maybe as a second Godfather or something." Harry acknowledged and Professor Snape swallowed painfully before speaking.

"I was the one who told Riddle the prophecy; that's what he's trying to get. It's a prophecy about the both of you or rather he picked you and Longbottom out as the children it meant. I didn't know it was you, but I admit at the time I only cared about protecting Lily." Professor Snape admitted and wasn't surprised when Harry let him go and closed his eyes looking away from the professor.

After a moment though Harry realized that being mad at Snape for something he didn't mean to do and had more than made up for by protecting him through the years was pointless. In fact it was the same as being mad at Sirius for switching secret keepers with Pettigrew not knowing that it would cause Riddle to find out.

"If you liked my Mum, sir, why didn't you ever say anything about her?" Harry questioned truly curious and watched as the professor's face once again twisted in pain.

"In that scene you saw...Lily came up and tried to take up for me...I was embarrassed and called her a...mudblood...I regretted it instantly, but she would never talk to me again after that...I was truly sorry though...your Mum was my first and pretty much only friend...and my only love. That's why I was so angry with your Dad among other things, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you and I'm sorry yet again for what I've done and all the pain I've caused you, Harry." Professor Snape apologized and braced himself for the onslaught of insults and anger he figured would now come his way.

"I can understand that, Professor; I've gotten angry at Hermione and Ron before and said things I would have never said otherwise. I can't blame you for telling Riddle because I truly believe that you loved my Mum and would never have put her in danger; blaming you would be like blaming Sirius because he thought it was a good idea to switch secret keepers to Pettigrew. Regardless of what anyone else did, Riddle was the one with the choice and he chose to kill my parents and try to kill me. I think it's time you quit carrying around all of this guilt with you, sir." Harry concluded and laid a hand on the professor's shoulder in comfort.

Professor Snape broke down at that and started crying harder than he had the first time. Harry simply wrapped his arms around the professor's shoulders and rubbed his back until the sobs quietened and the professor's breathing started to return to normal.

"Thank-you, Harry; I think we should definitely start over as friends and allow me to try again in teaching you not only Occulmency but also potions." Professor Snape offered hopefully and Harry's smile brightened immediately and he nodded his head.

"I think I'd like that Professor." Harry agreed and was shocked when Professor Snape pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I promise I will stand beside you when you go to fight Riddle." Professor Snape murmured and Harry smiled...now he just had to make Sirius understand that he could care about both him and Professor Snape...after all Snape might have really been one of his Godfathers had things turned out different.


	2. Chapter 2

"Severus, you cannot quit being a spy; I'm glad that you and Harry have found common ground, but I still need you as a spy." Professor Dumbledore apologized.

"No!" Harry stated forcefully and Professor Dumbledore stared at him in shock.

"What?" Professor Dumbledore questioned surprised Harry had snapped at him.

"Professor Snape doesn't owe you anything anymore and he's more than made up for what he did in the past; stop treating him like he's a prisoner in this castle!" Harry snapped again and Dumbledore stared in shock.

"If it's anyone's fault, besides Riddle, that my parents gone...it's yours! Why couldn't you protect them huh? Because you're not perfect that's why and he's not either...everyone made mistakes!" Harry thundered and Professor Snape moved to gently pull him back as he started at the headmaster.

"Easy, Harry, easy." Professor Snape soothed and Professor Dumbledore had tears falling down his face when Harry looked up making him feel bad for having yelled so angrily at the old man. I

nside Albus was hurting more than anyone realized; James was one of the closest things he had to a son, which was why he had mistakenly let him get away with everything all those years ago, and now Harry was angry was at him for hurting Severus.

"I...I...you're right Harry, but there's something you need to know then...you're a horcrux, Harry, and that's why the last of the prophecy states that either you or Tom have to kill each other...there's a piece of Riddle inside of you." Professor Dumbledore admitted despondently and watched as Harry took deep breaths and Severus pulled the boy into his arms glaring daggers at Dumbledore.

"I cannot believe you never told me! I could have tried to find a way to help Harry!" Professor Snape yelled and Albus gulped before nodding and closing his eyes at the tears that were brimming quicker.

"Professor...I don't want to die." Harry murmured and Severus gently rocked the little boy back and forth as tears started to fall down his own face. Now that he let it all go Harry had quickly, and uncharacteristically, wormed his way into his heart.

"I'll try everything to make sure that doesn't happen and even though I don't want to admit this...Black will want to help you as well as the werewolf." Professor Snape grumbled causing Harry to laugh and lean his head tiredly against the professor's shoulder.

* * *

Harry left Hogwarts later in the night with the headmaster's permission and went to Grimmuald Palace.

"Harry! What are you doing here, Prongslet?" Sirius questioned pulling Harry into his arms and noticing how much the boy craved the affection he was being given.

"I needed to get away for a while...Dumbledore told me that Riddle is after the prophecy about us. I don't want to die Sirius." Harry sobbed and Sirius's hold tightened on him.

"Easy, easy, I'm here, I'm here." Sirius soothed leading Harry into the living room and depositing the both of them onto the couch.

"I've got you...you're going to be just fine Harry." Sirius soothed and Harry clung to his Godfather fiercely as tears trailed his cheeks.

After a moment someone else was heard entering the room and Harry turned his face more into Sirius's chest to avoid whoever it was seeing him. Until he felt himself be removed from Sirius and pulled into someone else's arms that is.

"Easy, pup, easy." Remus soothed holding Harry and rocking the boy gently like he did when Harry was little.

"I...I just don't want to have to worry anymore..." Harry admitted and Remus's hold tightened on him as he pulled the teenager into his lap, which Harry was sure looked ridiculous, and started rubbing circles on his back soothingly.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Harry. You can stay here with Sirius and me as long as Dumbledore says it's ok." Remus promised, but was shocked when Harry tensed and stood up.

"I saw what you guys were like as kids! My Dad, Sirius, sort of you...you were all bullies! You treated Professor Snape awful and you shouldn't have done that; I don't care if he had done anything to any of you in the past...you should have all grown up! Sirius you're the same now as you were back then! Stop calling him that stupid nick name and grow up! Please tell me my Dad actually did!" Harry screamed and was knocked back when Sirius struck him and then backed up looking at Harry in horror.

James would have killed him if he had been alive for striking his little boy; he sank to the floor and started rocking himself back and forth.

"Harry...please...you're all we have left of James and Lily, pup." Remus begged and Harry stared at him a moment before speaking.

"I...I...did he grow up?" Harry questioned again, but instead of Remus it was a different voice that answered him.

"Yes, he did."

"Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" Harry probed, but instead of waiting for an answer he plowed into the professor's chest.

"Easy...easy...I'm here because Dumbledore decided he owed it to you to listen to you and sent me here...I'm no longer one of his spies. Harry it is very important that you understand anything that happened between James and I was between James and I. Your Dad did grow up and he loved you and your Mum very much; do you think Lily would have stayed with someone that wasn't honorable? James was so happy to be a Dad, your Dad, and he was constantly talking about you at Order meetings and how much you had grown. James and Lily would have died for you any day and the person that James was on the day he died was an honorable person that cherished his family, friends, and doing the right thing. People do grow up Harry and I'm sorry that it took me so long to get over the past and realize that you're neither of your parents and both of them at the same time and grow up myself." Professor Snape apologized ignoring the fact that both Black and Lupin were watching them.

"Thank-you, Severus, thank-you." Remus mumbled and when Harry looked over Remus was actually bawling and then something else clicked in Harry's mind; he really was all they had left of his parents and if it had been him with Hermione or Ron's child, he would have wanted to be close to the child and protect them against anyone...especially Malfoy. Before he could head for Remus though he looked to the side and noticed that Sirius was slowly rocking back and forth; Harry started forward and sat down beside his godfather as his heart broke just a little.

"Sirius, look at me." Harry stated and Sirius curled farther into himself not wanting to see the wrath on Harry's face.

"Uncle Padfoot...please." Harry pleaded and Sirius turned and pulled the little boy into his arms and started sobbing heavily.

"I'm so sorry, Prongslet, I should have never hit you." Sirius apologized over and over before Harry hugged him tightly and gently, almost unseen, kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't worry about it Uncle Padfoot." Harry soothed and hugged his godfather harder than he had before.

"Thank-you..."Sirius breathed out in relief and held Harry against his chest for a little while longer before allowing Harry to sit up and look around. Remus was still crying and he stood and walked over to the couch the werewolf was sitting on.

"Uncle Moony...thank-you." Harry stated seriously and Remus wrapped his arms around his pup holding him against his chest as he started to cry harder.

"I love you Harry...thank-you, pup; you've given me a reason to live." Remus admitted and Harry lay heavily against the werewolf's chest and started to fall asleep.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Remus questioned the first to actually speak to Severus.

"I...I was supposed to be teaching Harry Occulmency, but I didn't go about it right and Harry retaliated and saw some of my memories. I...I struck him when he wouldn't leave...I...I felt awful...and apologized. I should have never treated him as if he had to pay for how James was as a child. I never wanted to become my father and as I looked around that's exactly who I was; Harry forgave me and told me he understood and that we should start over as friends and professor and pupil. I...I'm...sorry for not letting things go...and seeing as I'll be staying here...perhaps we should start over again as well." Professor Snape offered uncertainly.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry; I think that James would have felt awful realizing how he had treated you and I know he would have appreciated everything you've done for Harry. Perhaps it is time to let the past go." Sirius agreed and the two shook hands in agreement before Remus stuck his hand out and shook Severus's hand as well.

"I agree and I'm sorry as well; I should have spoken up." Remus apologized and the three looked at each other before turning to look at the little boy that had changed their lives and made them grow up.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke the next morning feeling refreshed and headed downstairs looking for Sirius, Remus, or Professor Snape.

"I'm telling you there has to be a way to remove it that doesn't involve death!" Professor Snape insisted and Harry turned the corner to see the professor, Sirius, and Remus pouring over books.

"Morning!" Harry chirped causing the three men to jump before looking smiling at him.

"Morning, Prongslet." Sirius smiled.

"Morning, pup." Remus grinned moving to fix himself another cup of coffee.

"Morning, Harry." Professor Snape greeted back before turning to examine the books in front of him again.

"You know professor, reading that closely isn't going to help your eyes as you age." Harry teased uncertainly and was happily surprised when the professor grinned before shutting the book.

"Fair enough." Professor Snape consented and motioned Harry to sit down.

"We've been looking all night at books and so far we haven't found a solution yet, but we're not giving up." Professor Snape enlightened and Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"I trust you guys." Harry assured pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks, Prongslet." Sirius grinned and Harry smiled back noticing the touched look on Remus's face and the stunned one on Professor Snape's. 

Later that day around lunch time Harry was sitting in the living room with Remus when a house popped in. Remus instantly had his wand in his hand and Harry tensed looking anxiously at the small elf.

"There's no need to be frightened Master Lupin or Young Master Harry." the elf assured and Lupin's eyes widened in recognition.

"Sapphire?" Remus probed feeling his heart calm down.

"Yes, it's nice to see you both again, Master Lupin." Sapphire confirmed with a soft smile.

"Sapphire, what are you doing here?" Sirius queried walking in from the hall after hearing Remus.

"Master Sirius, I is here to talk to you, Master Lupin, Young Master Harry, and those willing to help the young master about something very important. I was given instruction by Mistress Lily to wait until Young Master knew about being part of a prophecy until I came. I was one of them elves tied to Young Master at birth and noticed a change yesterday that he was distressed. I visited, and maybe snooped, around Headmaster's office and heard him talking to the flame bird. He said Young Master had found out and was angry with him. He was fretting of how to make amends with Young Master and I knew I had to come to Young Master. I apologize I would have been heres sooner, but the house was protected so it took a long time to make sense of where Young Master was. I finally was able to break through the charms focusing on the threes of you." Sapphire confessed picking at one of her ears.


	4. Chapter 4

The group had assembled in the living room and were sitting in various places waiting for the goblin to arrive. Sapphire notified the goblin of the Potter Will the minute she broke through the wards. Lily's instructions had apparently began with two simple commands: find Harry and read the Will. Moments ticked by before finally a goblin exited through the floo and nodded at the occupants.

"Good evening gentleman, my lady." Griphook bowed and Sapphire bowed back.

"Good evening, please have I seat. My name is Sirius Orion Black, this is my Godson, Harry James Potter, and my friends, Remus John Lupin and Severus Prince Snape." Sirius introduced as Griphook took the seat centered around all of them.

"Very good to see that Mr. Harry James Potter has so many people to help him. Now I was visited by Mrs. Lily Evans Potter shortly after the Potters went into hiding. Mrs. Lily never believed that she nor Mr. James would make it out alive and she had discovered something she was hesitant to speak about. Mrs. Lily was close to a particular Hogwarts' professor during her time there, one Horace Slughorn. Mrs. Lily overheard a discussion one night between Slughorn and Dumbledore about the shock of who Tom Riddle had become. Tom Riddle is the one most wizards and witches call you-know-who. Mrs. Lily went to Slughorn days later and expressed her fear of what would become of Harry if she and James were to be killed. She implored Horace to tell her about Tom, so that she could understand who she was up against. After many meetings Horace showed her a memory she knew was tampered with...in time, just shortly before her death actually, he revealed the truth to her. In this vial I contain the memory of Horace Slughorn on a rather disturbing plot of Riddle. I will leave it with you to watch once I have finished. I know you know part of what is in here, but I do not believe even Dumbledore knows to the full extent Riddle went." Griphook admitted and everyone's face grew a shade whiter.

"Very well, shall we begin?" Griphook suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus exited the floo and stared in shock. Griphook had said that he was needed at Sirius's, but wouldn't go into detail. It had taken him a while to get there since he'd been arguing with Cornelius and trying to get him to see reason. Of course it hadn't worked though. What unnerved him to the core though was the state of the occupants currently in the living room. Sirius was fast asleep in an arm chair, hair mated and face flushed, Remus was no where to be seen, and Severus was curled on a couch with Harry beside him fast asleep.

"Albus." Remus spoke walking in from the kitchen drinking what Albus thought smelled like hot chocolate.

"Remus, what happened?" Albus questioned moving closer to the younger man.

"Don't...don't touch me. I'm barely keeping it together as it is and this is the third calming draught I've taken." Remus relayed motioning down at his cup.

"Third? What happened?" Albus tried again and Remus shook his head and slumped down on the stairs.

"Remus!" Albus yelled falling down beside the young man and gently hoisting him into his arms.

"Headmaster?" Severus questioned and as Albus turned he saw Sirius and Severus with their wands drawn and Harry...still asleep? They must have given him dreamless sleep.

"He's emotionally exhausted I think. Apparently he'd had three calming draughts and was barely standing when I got here. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, but I was arguing with Cornelius when Griphook informed me that I was needed here." Albus apologized looking cautiously at the two men as if they were wild animals. Slowly both men lowered their wands and leaned against the walls they were closest too.

"Can you put Remus beside Harry?" Sirius inquired and Albus nodded moving forward and placing the younger man beside Harry. As soon as Remus was on the couch Harry seemed to sense his presence and curled against him. Remus, even in his state, unconciously placed an arm around the boy's shoulders and then finally relaxed.

"What happened?" Albus requested for the third time.

"Perhaps we should go into the kithcen; I don't won't to wake Remus and Harry should sleep for a few more hours before the potion wears off." Sirius suggested and headed that way followed by Severus.

Albus stared after the two and then followed; it had only been five hours, what could have happened?


	6. Chapter 6

Severus and Sirius sat side by side staring at Dumbledore a moment before Sirius started to speak.

"Griphook came and read Lily's will. While a lot was cleared up there were things that we found out that have forever altered our lives. First of all did you know Lily actually got Horace Slughorn to show her a memory of Riddle when he was young and at school?" Sirius questioned and Albus shook his head.

"I didn't think you would. Griphook said most likely you had some idea of what Riddle had done, but you would have no idea of how far he went. You are right that Harry is a horcrux however you have no idea how many that man created. It's a wonder he's even still able to function on a human level. Riddle created seven horcruxes...he split his soul seven times Albus." Sirius relayed and Albus took the calming draught Severus was holding out and downed it before speaking.

"I see why you three are so upset..." Albus began and Severus held his hand up to stop him.

"There is more." Severus stated nodding for Sirius to continue.

"Lily went searching for clues about where the horcruxes could be hidden and she found more than she wanted to know. What no one knew, what almost no one knows even now, is that Tom Riddle wasn't an only child. On the night Tom was born what no one said was that another child was still inside of Merope. The baby almost died, in fact she was already being taken to a morgue when someone touched her stomach and felt movement. An emergency c-section was performed by the muggle corner and what was inside was interesting to say the least. A child, a young girl, was inside accompanied by another baby...a second son. The two were taken and adopted by different families. The boy and girl were both squibs and so they lived relatively normal lives as muggles. I'm not sure what became of the boy, Lily never found him, but the girl was named Rose . She married a man named Evans." Sirius concluded and Albus felt his world grow dim.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
